Christmas Bets
by PotterPotterPotter
Summary: “We need to make this Christmas exciting,” Fred told his twin. “I will bet you one Galleon that I can get Hermione to come with me tomorrow,” George said quickly.


Christmas Bets

"We need to make this Christmas exciting," Fred told his twin, "every year is the same, we go to mum's house and get the same gifts."

"A sweater," they said in unison.

"What do you suggest we do?" George asked.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before they both had an idea.

"A bet," they both blurted out.

"A bet," Fred repeated thinking of what the bet should be about.

"I will bet you one Galleon that I can get Hermione to come with me tomorrow," George said quickly.

"And I will bet you one Galleon that I can get her to go with me."

They both extended their right hand and shook.

Hermione was seated on Ginny's bed at the Burrow. Ginny hasn't lived there for a few years now. She and Hermione have a flat in London.

"So what are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione told her, "I was going to come here with Ron, but…" she held back the tears that she felt building up behind her eyes, "but seeing as we aren't together anymore."

Ginny pulled her into a hug. They sat there for a while before there was a knock at the door. Ginny stood up and walked to the door.

"I heard that someone was sad and gloomy."

"Fred, get out!" Ginny yelled.

However, he had just pushed passed her and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"So, how may I be of assistance?"

"Go away," Hermione told him.

"Now why would I do that when you are deeply in need of a hug?"

"Get away from me!" she said as she got up and followed Ginny out of the room.

Fred sat in that room for a few minutes before leaving.

"Hermione, don't think about him, he is stupid and heartless," Ginny told her.

"Who Fred?"

"No, I'm talking about Ron," she told her.

"Let's not," Hermione said.

"Fine who would you rather talk about?"

"I don't know," she said, "anyone else."

"Fine what about George," Ginny said, "he is the nicer twin."

"So," Hermione said getting a little angry, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying, what is a better way to get back at Ron, than to date his brother?"

"I don't want to date!"

"You won't get over him if you don't start dating!"

"Did you ever think that I didn't want to?"

"Come on, it will be fun."

"NO!"

Hermione left the room and walked out into the yard. The yard was quite peaceful for her. None of the Weasleys came out here, they were all too busy to come out and enjoy the sunshine. She sat near the rose bushes on the far end of the garden.

"May I join you?"

"George," she said once she realized who was talking to her, "you scared me."

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to."

"It's ok," she told him, "I'm just not use to seeing any of you out here unless you are de-gnoming the garden."

"I have always come out here."

"Why haven't I noticed?" she told him, "I come out here almost every day."

"When I see you come out here I hide," he said as he sat next to her.

"So you have heard everything I've been saying?"

"Well…well…I…" he stuttered.

"How much have you heard?"

"Well, I know how you really feel about Ron."

Hermione said nothing. She knew what he was talking about. She has voiced her real feeling out here. When Ron was making her angry she would come out here and voice her thoughts.

"Hermione," he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to join me tomorrow for Christmas?"

"What?" she said looking at him puzzled by why he was asking.

"Do you?" he said, "Because I would love for you to join me."

"Why should i?"

"I think I love you."

"George," she said, "I'm not sure I should."

"We can go just as friends," he said, "I promise I won't try anything."

"You know what," she said, "I think I will go with you."

"Really?" he said with a smile.

"But not as friends."

"Wait," he said, "so like a date?"

"Yes," she said, "I need to get over Ron, and you need someone to go to your mother's Christmas party."

"Thanks Hermione," he said.

"I will see you then," Hermione said, "I have to go do something now."

The stood up and she hugged him before appariting to her flat.

She went to her closet and picked out something to wear tomorrow. She went Diagon Alley to try and find something for George.

She settled on a book, _Magical Jokes and Pranks._ She wrapped nicely in a red paper. Before she knew it, it was ten o'clock. She changed into her night gown and went to bed.

She woke around eight and took a warm bubble bath with the scent of Jasmine. She dressed in the dress she had picked out. It was simple, a red dress with green embroidery. After appariting to the Burrow with much excitement for the day's events she knocked on the door.

"Hermione," George said as he answered the door, "you look," he paused while he thought of what the perfect word to use, "beautiful."

"Thanks you," she said stepping inside, "you look pretty hansom yourself."

He smiled as the smell of Jasmine reached his nose.

"You even smell amazing," he said.

"Just for you," she whispered to him.

He smiled at this.

"Oh, this is for you."

She handed him the gift and walked toward the living room.

The entire Weasley family was cramped in the little room. Harry, Luna and Neville had also come.

"Hey everyone," Hermione said as she walked to the couch.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said hugging her.

George walked in and sat on the couch next to Hermione. She turned to him and kissed him full on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sat there in his arm, laying against his side.

They opened presents and ate Christmas dinner outside. The whole time George and Hermione were inseparable.

It was late in the evening when Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville left. Everyone had returned to the living room but Hermione and George stayed outside.

"George," Hermione said grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes, "remember yesterday when you said you loved me."

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking," She said, "I think I'm in love with you."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that," he told her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"Hermione, I love you, and I would have waited forever for you."

"I love you George."

"I love you Hermione."


End file.
